


Kai x Flippy

by bolhasoup



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Anal Sex, Car Sex, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:21:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23860747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bolhasoup/pseuds/bolhasoup
Summary: When Kai's car unexpectedly explodes, he must seek help from a passing car. Unfortunately, Kai lost his wallet and has no way of paying...
Kudos: 2





	Kai x Flippy

Kai heard a loud crash as he drove over a massive pothole, as his car sputtered to a stop on the side of the road, Kai got out and surveyed the damage. Perhaps it was the copious amounts of weed Kai had smoked but it seemed as though his car was glowing and about to explode,it did, seconds later. Left with no mode of transportation, Kai signaled passing cars until one of them pulled over to let him in. Much to Kai’s surprise, at the wheel was none other than Flippy from Happy Tree Friends.  
  


#### ~~~

  
  
“I hope, for your sake, that you have money in your pockets” Flippy said in a gruff tone after driving a little while down the road. It quickly dawned on Kai that he had left his wallet in the exploded and now distant car. He grinned sheepishly at Flippy, who had a sinister look on his face. “Tell ya what, I like you, so I’ll work out a little deal with you” he said, pulling over on the shoulder of the highway. Kai contemplated what a cartoon animal could possibly want from him, perhaps he wa-  
  
“Suck it”  
  
Kai was jolted out of his thoughts as he turned back towards Flippy, who was now holding his massive cock seemingly pulsating with lust in his hand. “I want you to suck my dick” Flippy demanded, his tone stern and serious. Kai laughed nervously as he glanced around for a way out of this situation. “I wouldn’t do that, if I were you…” Flippy warned, reaching behind him and grabbing a loaded gun, pulling back the hammer in one swift stroke.  
  
“Suck my dick, or die”  
  
Kai gagged as Flippy thrust his oblong tool down his throat. It felt as if it was burrowing into his stomach, drilling deeper and deeper with each ram of his hips. The overwhelming stench burned its way through Kai’s nostrils, nestling within his mind and causing his vision to blur. The fumes emitting from Flippy’s enormous cock engulfed Kai’s thoughts, as he was being both mentally and physically dominated. With no chance for respite, his body was drawing ever closer to giving in to the pain and pleasure he was feeling. Kai felt his own penis, nothing more than a baby carrot in comparison to the tentacle of pleasure which was assaulting him, get hard from the abuse. He let out a moan of dazed pleasure, spewing cum along the inseam of his pants as Flippy continued to use his throat like a sextoy, with no signs of stopping. His hips rapidly slamming into Kai’s mouth, as each thrust sent a pulse of unimaginable fulfillment through Kai’s very being, causing him to cum nearly every time. After what seemed like an eternity had passed, Flippy finally grunted and gripped Kai’s head by the hair, driving his mouth to the base of his immense manhood. Kai felt a force that would put a fireman's hose to shame as an astronomical load of semen burst into his throat, rapidly filling his stomach and his mouth until he felt it would leak out of his ears. Flippy let out a massive sigh of satisfaction before sliding his elephant cock out of Kai’s gaping maw.  
  
Kai slid down against the door of the car, exhausted and with cum dripping from his face. Flippy turned his head to watch a drop of semen string down from Kai’s face hitting the carpeted floor and creating a stain. Flippy’s eye twitched, his mouth curved into a maniacal smile, he was not happy, and he was still hard as a rock. “Bitch babies who waste their food need to be PUNISHED!” he roared, gripping Kai’s pants and tearing them off in one continuous motion, exposing Kai’s tight asshole. Using the slobber and cum as lube, Flippy rammed his gargantuan cock into Kai’s ass in one thrust. With one massive hand he gripped Kai’s throat, tightening his pulsating arteries. The heavy artillery on the rear lines combined with the constant pressure of the frontal assault left Kai dazed and shell shocked as he was rapidly pounded in the trenches. His body soon spurted the white flag of surrender all over his flat chest until there was no more cum left in him. If Flippy was running out of ammunitions, he didn’t show it, instead opting to continue thrusting his massive schlong into Kai’s anal cavity, disregarding the moans of ecstasy. Each time Flippy slammed against his prostate, Kai could feel a wave of euphoria wash over him until it was all he could feel. If this bombardment didn’t stop soon, his sanity would be washed away by the pleasure he was experiencing. Finally, Flippy groaned as his cock expanded further into Kai’s ass, seemingly penetrating into his stomach, before unleashing another river of semen into his body. He slowly pulled his enormous horse dildo sized cock out of Kai’s ass, and cleaned it off using Kai’s pants as a towel. Eventually, Flippy reached over Kai’s gasping and cum covered body and opened the car door after unlocking it. “Get your broke bitch-ass out of my car before I go for round two” He stated before tossing Kai’s exhausted figure onto the grass and driving off. Once again, Kai was left with no mode of transportation, except now his pants were ruined and his shirt was dripping with semen. Hopefully the next person who pulled over would accept sex as payment.


End file.
